In general, time is the basic unit which helps people sync with others around the world. People live and work in different time zones. They consequently face problems with syncing their times and have to put in extra effort to get on the same page for meetings, conferences, birthday reminders and so on. People also find it difficult to remember all their day-to-day activities and to respond to them at specific times, if their time zones change frequently.
For example, when the electronic device is enabled to process a calendar database transported to a time zone that is different from a time zone where it is usually located, resources at the electronic device are often used inefficiently to process event data (e.g., meeting data and reminder data associated with time-based events) that is not relevant to its current location.
Meanwhile, the user may move to another area or country from the current location for an overseas business trip or travel. In this case, the electronic device displays a different standard time zone depending on the area or country before the movement or after the movement. That is, the standard time zone may change as a standard meridian used in the area or country before or after the movement changes.
Accordingly, when the user presets a schedule in another area or country, the user may input a place and a standard time zone according to the place in order to set the schedule based on the standard time zone of the corresponding place. There exists no mechanism by which the reminders of the schedule can be effectively and automatically managed based on the change in time zone of the user of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.